Always Summer
by Infelix
Summary: Se apenas as coisa pudessem ser assim sempre, sempre verão, sempre sozinhos.


**N/A:** Slash, TomBrax, meio afundando em headcanons que eu e a Miss R.S.S. viemos criando nos últimos dias. I regret nothing. Inspirado por Brideshead Revisited, Lílitchka!, a música 'Skinny Love' e pelo mar. Reviews são sempre bem vindos. (:

* * *

**Always Summer**

Fora só depois que se formaram que Tom finalmente aceitou passar um verão com ele. E, ainda assim, não fora em sua casa, mas na casa de campo que sua família mantinha em East Yorkshire. Devido à saúde de seu pai, vez por outra os Malfoy se deslocavam até lá para aproveitar o verão nos ares refrescantes da praia de Hornsea. O local era completamente trouxa, o que também ajudava a fazer com que o nível de estresse do Sr. Malfoy abaixasse significativamente graças à falta de preocupações com o trabalho. Naquele ano, em particular, seus pais decidiram viajar para a França: as guerras já haviam acabado e o local já era considerado, mais uma vez, de segurança, mas Abraxas preferiu ficar na Inglaterra, principalmente por ver, ali, uma oportunidade de finalmente fazer Riddle aceitar um de seus convites.

Desde que tinham dezesseis anos, Abraxas o convidava para passar os verões consigo. Ele já havia ouvido Tom reclamar das férias no orfanato – e, como ele era o único que sabia do fato de Tom Riddle morar em um orfanato, todas as reclamações sobravam para ele – e decidira, de uma vez por todas, chamá-lo para passar os três meses de férias em sua casa. Riddle recusara, é claro. Se o rapaz ficava irritado se ele tentasse pagar uma Cerveja Amanteigada para ele na frente dos outros Sonserinos, Abraxas deveria ter desconfiado de que Tom não iria aceitar um convite daqueles. "Seu pais não iriam querer um mestiço andando pela sua casa," ele dissera.

Mas agora não havia desculpas: primeiro que aquela não era bem a sua casa e, segundo, seus pais estavam fora. E tudo bem que Riddle não podia mais reclamar do orfanato já que havia saído de lá o mais rápido possível assim que terminara Hogwarts – aliás, com a sua ajuda, pois viera da sua conta o dinheiro para pagar o pequeno flat que Tom alugara em Londres.

Então fora com um sorriso e um "você não tem desculpas para recusar!" que ele demandara a presença de Riddle em Hornsea com ele naquele verão.

* * *

"Eu disse que não queria vir para cá," disse Riddle, olhando pela janela do quarto de visitas para o jardim da casa. "Alguém pode me reconhecer."

"Seu pai morreu fazem dois anos, ninguém vai se lembrar da cara dele direito," resmungou Abraxas, empurrando um dos livros do outro para o lado para se sentar na cama. "Podemos ter passado o dia aqui hoje, mas amanhã nós vamos até a praia. Aposto que você nunca nem viu uma praia."

"Já fui para Dover, caso queira saber."

"Mas aqui é Hornsea. E também tem o lago, que é quase tão bom quanto a praia."

"Nós devíamos só voltar para Londres e..."

"E ficarmos enfurnados naquele seu flat que parece mais um ninho de elfo-doméstico pelo tamanho?" Malfoy riu, sacudindo a cabeça e ignorando o olhar irritado que o outro lançou em sua direção. "Não, muito obrigado. Vai estar chovendo e o cheiro de mofo naquele lugar vai ficar ainda mais insuportável. Ainda não sei porque você não escolheu um lugar melhor."

"Porque eu não tenho como pagar."

"Sou eu quem estou pagando!"

"Por enquanto, Malfoy."

* * *

Abraxas descobriu que uma rápida olhada para o mar era o suficiente para melhorar o humor de Tom de uma maneira quase miraculosa. Logo, ir até a praia e escolher um lugar perto das pedras, onde a maioria dos turistas não ia, virou uma rotina e tudo o que eles faziam era ficar sentados na areia quente, olhando o mar e sentindo o vento refrescando bater em seus rostos.

Ou então, arriscar-se em um mergulho no mar, mas isso demorou um pouco para acontecer, já que, aparentemente, Riddle era muito cheio de si mesmo para confessar que não sabia nadar. Viver em um orfanato implicava em coisas desse tipo, ele explicou. Mas também não levou muito mais do que algumas horas para que Tom passasse a se recusar a sair da água até que a pele de seus dedos ficasse murcha. Na opinião de Abraxas, ele parecia uma criança que havia acabado de descobrir uma brincadeira nova que consistia em ficar flutuando na água salgada, olhando o céu azul e, vez por outra, mergulhando.

* * *

"Parecemos duas crianças," riu Malfoy, voltando a se ajeitar contra o travesseiro. Estavam sob uma das árvores que cercavam o Lago Hornsea e haviam levado tudo o que precisavam para fazer-se confortável lá, às cinco da manhã. "Duas crianças sem a supervisão dos pais."

"É caótico," sussurrou Tom, girando o lápis que tinha em mãos uma, duas vezes, antes de voltar a encostar a ponta deste no papel do caderno que apoiava nos joelhos.

"Desde quando você desenha?" perguntou o loiro, esticando o pescoço para ver uma versão bagunçada do lago à frente deles ser reproduzida na folha amarelada.

"Eu não desenho."

"Claro, e isso ai é só uma tabela de ingredientes de poções."

"Só quando não tenho nada para fazer." Riddle riu baixinho, logo antes de ter o caderno tirado de suas mãos. "O que foi agora?"

"Você devia treinar mais, tem uma mão boa pra isso." Colocando o caderno de lado, Malfoy levou uma mão ao rosto do outro, fazendo-o olhar para si. "Mas, realmente, nada para fazer?"

"Bom, eu não vejo nada para fazer aqui, não por enquan-" Abraxas silenciou o outro com um beijo rápido. "Achei que você tinha me feito acordar de madrugada para ver o sol nascer."

"Sim, mas já que está entediado."

No dia seguinte, os dois voltaram ao lago no mesmo horário, já que perderam o nascer no sol da primeira vez.

* * *

"_E não me lançarei no abismo, e não beberei veneno, e não poderei apertar na têmpora o gatilho. Afora o teu olhar, nenhuma lâmina me atrai mais com seu brilho_," leu Abraxas, antes de desviar o olhar rapidamente do livro para observar Tom, esticado na cama, soltando um fino fio de fumaça esbranquiçada por entre os lábios entreabertos. _"Amanhã esquecerás que eu te pus num pedestal, que incendiei de amor uma alma livre, e os dias vão – rodopiante carnaval – dispersarão as folhas de meus livros... Acaso as folhas secas destes versos far-te-ão parar, respiração opressa?*" _O loiro riu baixinho, arrumando os óculos no nariz. "Não sabia que gostava de poesia. Ainda mais poesia trouxa."

"Russos." Tom riu. "Tão dramáticos quanto a história do país aonde vivem. É meio difícil não gostar nem um pouco."

"Me dê um pouco." Abraxas deixou a varinha de lado, mas sem apagar a pequena luz do Lumus que estava usando para ler, antes de se inclinar e pegar o cigarro que Riddle segurava delicadamente entre os dedos. "Algumas coisas dos trouxas realmente me intrigam. Isso é uma delas," ele falou, antes de levar o cigarro à boca e tragar.

Realmente, quando Tom lhe explicara o que era um cigarro, Malfoy não entendera a razão de aquele rolo de papel envolvendo algumas ervas ser tão bom. Bruxos tinham seus cachimbos com os quais enchiam de suas próprias ervas, coisas que realmente faziam sentido serem fumadas e que, dependendo da mistura que se fazia, proporcionava um ótimo passatempo para o bruxo ou bruxa, mas os cigarros dos trouxas pareciam tão simples... Não havia o ritual de escolher as ervas, de combiná-las e apreciá-las com cuidado. Tudo já vinha pronto. Era só acender o cigarro e tragá-lo, nada mais. Qual era a graça daquilo? Mas também não demorou muito para se ver achando a simples tarefa de acender, levar à boca e tragar uma das coisas mais elegantes do mundo ao vê-la sendo executada por Tom.

Apanhou o livro mais uma vez e tragou novamente, sentindo os pulmões se encherem de fumaça, logo antes de soltá-la.

"_Deixa-me ao menos arrelvar numa última carícia,"_ ele leu, estreitando os olhos para enxergar as palavras. _"Teu passo que se apressa."_

* * *

Havia uma mulher olhando para eles. Ela era bonita e pequena, com os cabelos loiros escondidos por debaixo de um chapéu enquanto ficava parada no meio da areia, seu vestido sendo balançado pelo vento vindo do mar. Eles não estavam muito longe dela, logo podiam ver a expressão perturbada que ocupava o seu rosto bonito.

"Deixe que encare," disse Abraxas assim que Riddle apontara a mulher. "Não estamos fazendo nada de errado. Só estamos sentados aqui."

Tom franziu o cenho, retribuindo o olhar da estranha. Malfoy apenas soltou um muxoxo, olhando em volta para ver que, além deles e da mulher, não havia mais ninguém na praia naquele fim de tarde.

"Bom, vamos espantá-la então," ele sussurrou, rindo enquanto apoiava uma mão na areia do outro lado de Tom e se inclinava até poder beijá-lo. Ouviu o outro rapaz praguejar e a mulher soltar um ruído baixo, mas nenhum dos sons o fez parar.

"Está louco!?"

"Pensei que todos fossemos loucos na Sonserina." Abraxas riu, beijando-o novamente, empurrando-o contra a areia. Apesar das maldições sussurradas contra ele, Malfoy sabia que Tom não apresentaria resistência alguma: desde que pisara naquela praia, o jovem entrara em um estado de preocupação nula. "Aquela casa nos leva à loucura."

"A vida nos leva à loucura."

"Profundo."

"Cale a boca."

"É você quem continua falando," sussurrou o loiro, encostando os lábios na testa do outro, antes de descer pelo rosto deste, distribuindo inúmeros beijos – ou roçar de lábios, dependia do que alguém considerasse um beijo – pela pele de Tom.

* * *

"A vodka que vai para o copo não volta para a mesa," disse Riddle, empurrando o copo para a mão de Abraxas.

"Eu nem gosto de vodka!"

"A vodka já está no copo," falou Tom, empertigando-se na beirada da fonte onde estavam sentados e sacudindo a cabeça.

"Então é você quem vai tomar." O loiro entregou o copo para o amigo novamente, mas este apenas forçou-o na mão dele outra vez.

"E é falta de educação recusar um presente." O rapaz menor riu, erguendo o próprio copo. "E vodka é feita para brindar. _Za vashe zdorovye."_

"_Santé."_

Abraxas levou o copo até a boca, fazendo uma careta ao sentir líquido forte descendo pela sua garganta. Só Riddle mesmo para gostar de algo como aquilo.

"Não é tão ruim assim."

"Não, só parece que estou pegando fogo de dentro para fora."

"Por que você acha que os russos usam isso para se aquecer no inverno?" perguntou Tom, balançando o copo vazio antes de enchê-lo novamente.

"Uma bebida para gente fria," disse Malfoy, tomando outro pequeno gole. "Combina com você."

"Oh?"

"Como eu disse: bebida para gente fria."

"Você me acha frio, então?" perguntou Tom, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Mas é claro, bom, exceto quando estamos no quarto," brincou Abraxas. "Talvez eu deva ser a sua vodka, então- Hey!" O loiro encolheu-se ao ser atingido pela água da fonte que Riddle acabara de jogar contra ele.

"Essa foi a comparação mais ridícula que eu já ouvi."

"Faz sentido," resmungou Malfoy, colocando o copo de lado e se aproximando do outro, tirando o copo da mão de Tom e o deixando cair dentro da fonte, antes de segurar o rosto do rapaz entre as mãos.

"Você acabou de se comparar com vodka," disse Riddle, antes que o outro o beijasse.

"Você adora vodka," murmurou Abraxas, afastando-se um pouco apenas para beijá-lo novamente. "Você me adora. Você é frio e não pode negar que eu te esquento."

Tom moveu o rosto, livrando-se das mãos do outro, e beijou de leve o pescoço de Malfoy enquanto as mãos deste se ocupavam em trilhar um caminho pelas suas costas até encontrar o cós de sua calça.

"_Se apenas as coisa pudessem ser assim sempre,"_ sussurrou Riddle, usando o mesmo to de voz que usara na hora de ler alguns dos poemas russos que apresentara à ele naquele verão. _"Sempre verão. Sempre sozinhos.**"_

"Isso é uma citação?" perguntou Abraxas, fechando os olhos e encostando o queixo no ombro do outro.

"Sim."

"Trouxa?"

"Uhum."

"Bom saber."

* * *

O verão acabou para eles quando o Sr. e a Sra. Malfoy mandaram uma carta pedindo a presença urgente de Abraxas na França, alguma coisa a ver com sua prima e futura esposa, Delphine. O rapaz chegou a oferecer a chave da casa de Hornsea para Tom, mas o amigo se recusou à ficar e, ao invés disso, voltou para Londres, para o seu ninho de elfo-doméstico, como Abraxas o chamava.

O fim de verão na França estivera tão ensolarado quanto em Hornsea e as inúmeras festas que seus familiares deram em comemoração ao futuro casamento dos membros mais jovens da família foram muitas. Houve muito Firewhiskey e Cerveja Amanteigada. Não havia vodka.

* * *

*_ Lilitchka! (Em lugar de uma carta)_ do Maiakovsky

** _"If only it could be like this always, always summer, always alone, the fruit always ripe." _– Brideshead Revisited, publicado em '45.


End file.
